Across the Earth
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: "You're so bad to me," Kuro smirks down at the Angel. Kiku blinks at him, fully accepting the gentle kiss Kuro gives him. "You're too good," He whispers. Kuro shudders at the words, wrong and yet right for what he's mixed up in. Kiku remains with him for mere seconds longer, fading into the wall and out of Kuro's existence again. 1p x 2p Japan


For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Not a law invented by some man with a long beard, but a rule of nature. It gives and takes in order to balance what has happened and what will become. An equal exchange in which everything involved participants regardless of if they want to or not. It does not matter. The balance must be kept even if it has to be fought over. It demands to be fought over.

The fighting is nothing new and is more or less tradition on both ends of the spectrum. They would met and pull out tricks and weapons to tilt the balance in their favor. It's seen in every creature and plant, even the smallest and most insignificant of interaction could be traced back to such an old principle on the world.

What started one action to make the other is unclear, what takes a label and uses it for it's self hard to define, the beginning and the end, good and bad. There is no way to tell for sure who is on which side. The signs and actions of those who follow a certain path can't determine what is truly on which side. There is a balance on the inside, no matter how much something might try to seem one way, the slightest tilt in one direction can shift the balance immensely. Hot and cold, different and the same, life and death.

Concerns, considerations, and questions. All kinds of thoughts must be brought out into the open when discovering where the balance favors. Perhaps it favors what has been perceived as bad, taking away the life of the ones we love, shutting doors to opportunities, refusing to give relief to the hardships of life itself. The mind could argue it favors a constructed version of good, relieving the pain of living by bringing a peaceful death in the end of it all, opening new windows for new sights to see, giving that one fresh breath that makes the world seem clearer. It's hard to say.

The souls of those passed on do not know. Malleable and easy to manipulate in such a fragile state of being. Neither here nor there and yet somewhere in between. They can not think properly for themselves and can only recall what they have done before. There is no sense of direction and there is no balance. Lost is the only thing they are, it's up to their fading memories to figure out if it's for the best or worst.

The souls are not alone. Far from it though they may not know, may never know, it does not matter. The last essence of a person passed drifts through limbo with an instinctual pull to bring them to where they need to be.

It's unknown to all until death comes what actually happens when eyes close for good. The soul travels farther than ever thought before, through lines of halls, and passes over open fields and tables lined in a row. It will settle where it feels natural to do so, between two being on either side of the balance who will discuss, decide, and deliver the soul. Chance or not, the soul feels it's where it should be.

Myths and legends of all sorts point to the creatures that appear beyond death. Some could be chosen for a future on either end, but it is up to those creatures if someone is worthy of their own perceived visions. There are others but the two this soul has chosen without fully knowing are the best and the worst.

One side hosts simply someone dressed in white, blinding to see had the soul managed to keep it's eyes. The creature rests it's arms on the table easily and looks the epitome of relaxed. The expression gives way to it's true nature. A smirk, wild and vicious with sharp points of teeth peeking out over the edges of their lips, and eyes as red as the fires of the sun change the image of ease to unsettling. The soul can't tell and it floats in circles between the one in white and the other creature it's seated across.

Their outfit is pure black, no light emitted from them and a rigid posture of arms crossed on their chest make them seem strict, maybe even snobbish. Their face is relaxed though, no smile and yet inviting with eyes a deep earthy color that might hold the secrets of the land the soul has left. The other creatures on both ends of the spectrum stay wary and out of the way. It's not every day the Prince of Demons and the Angel Prince are both called from their thrones to deal with none other, than each other.

"I've missed you~" The Prince of Demons purrs, his voice rumbling in a joke that he might be the only one to think is funny. The Angel Prince tilts his head to the side without a word in response, facial expression unreadable. The Prince of Demon curls closer, a challenge presenting itself that he wants to claw open with every bit of his talons.

"Couldn't wait to see your pretty face again," He says with an extra ounce of disgust in the false compliment. The Angel closes his eyes but again, makes no comment, keeping still as if dealing with a foul tempered child with no guidance. The Demon grits his teeth, mind twisting in ways the Angel wouldn't dare.

"Let's continue," The Angel says calmly, holding it's hands out for the soul to rest inside. The soul snuggles into the hold, memories flooding out of it for all the good it did, every deed or perception it had of being good filters out like overflowing water. It spills onto the table and on to where the floor would be. Instead the memories fall like rain into an open sky with the table suspended on a cloud.

Unwillingly the Angel hands the soul over, their internal instinct to protect not wanting it to let go. The Demon smiles wickedly and takes the soul carelessly, the memories shooting out in lightning strikes of all the bad the soul believes it has done. It lights the sky in pain and regret.

Keeping the soul from escaping by squeezing it to hold still, the Angel brings it's hand closer to hold the soul between them both. Memories that the soul couldn't figure out, how to deal with them float about to join the cloud below, confusion of it's own self making it hard to see in the miniature fog it creates between the two creature's faces. They release the soul to rest on the table, exhausted from becoming a blank slate once again.

"It's hard to say," The Angel whispers more so to their self. The Demon cackles though and answers.

"Then make it easy, and let me take it," It hisses with delight, reaching for the soul. The Angel reacts finally, grabbing the Demon's hand and twisting it nearly bending it's wrist back to snap it. He levels the Demon in a stare or warning. They do not take the warning, smirking openly and licking their lips.

"Oh harder my love~" It teases and the Angel releases them in their own disgust. The Demon laughs and kicks it's legs up on the table to further discuss the logistics of where the soul should go. Had there been more rain or lightening? Did the cloud itself add to either? The storm would disperse only when one could truthfully say the soul belonged with them.

None can fully tell if the Demon won or the Angel gave up trying, but the soul is wrapped in black cloth and cradled away from the sight of the creatures looking on. The Angel's body disappears in a mist of smoke and leaves the skies to clear up behind it. The Prince of Demons stays, making all others uneasy for their own amusement. With a sudden sharp laugh though they drop to the earth below.

* * *

Maybe it's Kuro's own fault but he saw the best in people. Like a bad habit he gave them the benefit of the doubt and wanted them to make the most of their lives in whatever way that happened to be. It's part of the reason why he finds himself at some sleazy club on the outskirts of a town he can't remember the name of. Not that it really matters what the name is, in the morning none of the other guests would remember in the morning either.

He slips past people skillfully, barely brushing against them, but enough to give them a taste of what could be. They do not follow but turn in circles for someone that comes close enough to sate the kind of lust that came crawling up their spines. He smirks to himself, wondering just how much of that kind of animal feeling is really him.

He makes sure to weave through the crowd slowly, wanting to reach as many patrons as possible, but also teasing. He knows someone is there, waiting for him or watching, maybe even babysitting in a way. It's a toss up but he doesn't particularly care as long as they are there. People part for him unknowingly sensing his purpose to get to the bar counter.

Sitting apart from the other humans, nose almost twisted up in disgust, sits another being. They cause no attention by sitting alone but call none to themselves either. Kuro seems to be the only one to see them and he wouldn't want it any other way. Barely heard over the music is a rattling in his throat, a hiss some could call it, that despite the really inaudible sound it gives compared to the brash music playing overhead, people jump back in shock.

"Water please," Kuro tells the bartender. They do so immediately if only to never serve Kuro ever again. He doesn't take a sip right away, opting to rest an elbow on the bar to lean casually into the space of the one who up until Kuro invaded their personal bubble, had been sitting peacefully alone.

"Can I help you?" They say to him with salt mixed into their words. Kuro just smiles. With a huff the other pointedly looks away from him. The same challenge issued just hours ago. So Kuro scoots his chair closer. He sneaks an arm around the back of the other to keep them from walking off on him.

"Don't you misssss me?" He hisses in their ear but not in anger. His voice drawls, low and husky like the sound of the people behind them both with their grabbing hands and slurred speech. He knows the consequences and yet it doesn't stop him from letting his long forked tongue slither out of his mouth and lick up the side of the other's neck.

They smack him away easily, a hand print stinging on Kuro's cheek for deliberately disrespecting boundaries. He cackles anyway. It's enjoyable to see the other so worked up. Their eyes even just a brown color, move like earthquakes in fury at Kuro's actions.

His breathing gets heavy and he can tell the other feels the shift in the room. The human's affected by Kuro's existence get closer to each other, move harder, hands getting more desperate to eel more than they are.

"Don't you want me?" He teases lowly with a smirk. He knows the answer but it's so much more fun to drag it out of the other. With a controlled breath, the other pushes away from the counter. Not to leave. No they would never leave knowing Kuro is there making a mess of the human's world. So he follows like a demented puppy.

He allows himself to be lead to a more secluded area. The humans are less there but also more frisky. Hands reaching to parts they shouldn't be in public and sounds that belong in movies rated for those over eighteen.

Kuro feels a ripple of excitement go up his spine as the other curls in on themselves, letting Kuro close and trap them to the wall. Another pleased hiss escapes Kuro as he nuzzles the other close softly unlike any other jagged edge of his being. The humans mimics his moves and the one he has trapped to the wall makes a face in disgust. It makes Kuro laugh.

"You always did see the worst in people Kiku my love~" He teases once more. The Angel snaps their eyes up to him, looking away when they can't find a decent response to his claim. Kuro takes his chance to capture the lips of the Angel with their guard down. They do not push him away.

Not once had Kuro been the one to try and truly take a soul to the hellscape they would be doomed to stay in if they believed their soul did not belong there. How many reasons he could think of to send the soul to a land of paradise. Kiku on the other hand couldn't stand it, thinking of and spouting idea after idea about how the soul should take it's rotten fate and be satisfied.

Kuro makes sure to push their earthly forms as close together as he can. Rarely does he get these moments. Years of trying it took for him to be put on the watch list of the Angels. It just took the right timing to make sure it would Kiku that came down to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't make the humans lives miserable and twist them towards a dark end.

It hurt on some level that Kiku would be the only one to satisfy him. An extreme sense of justice and judgment where Kuro held none. He could open up and admit how he felt but Kiku's lips remained locked and would remain so. Kuro could explore but Kiku stuck to what he knew. Thankfully what he knew just happened to be the way Kuro kissed and he would return those kisses.

The more heated their kiss became the more the entire building lost their sense to the lust of both beings in the same place. They shared moves and waited with bodies on fire for the next direction. Kuro could almost take pride in getting them like that, but with Kiku enjoying him just as much, the bad that might be this night is made so good by the Angel's existence.

Kuro hoists Kiku up, pinning him fully to the wall. He smirks when Kiku wraps his legs around him to gain more support. The lights are dark, flashing ever so slightly from the light show that accompanies the music that blasts in their ear drums. Still Kiku's eyes shine with emotions to never really be seen in daylight. Kuro keeps him close.

Their rendezvous can not last forever as much as Kuro wishes it could. They both have jobs to get too and if they stick around much longer, more Angels or Demons will show up to figure out what the sudden increase in human involvement is about. Kuro doesn't want to be interrupted and Kiku doesn't want to be caught.

"Don't keep me waiting so long next time," Kuro purrs into Kiku's neck, kissing at the exposed skin hiding underneath the black fabric. Kiku whines and doesn't answer him like he tends to do. Kuro lets him down sadly, making sure to lock Kiku in a stare to keep him from running off without a word.

"You're so bad to me," Kuro smirks down at the Angel. Kiku blinks at him, fully accepting the gentle kiss Kuro gives him.

"You're too good," He whispers. Kuro shudders at the words, wrong and yet right for what he's mixed up in. Kiku remains with him for mere seconds longer, fading into the wall and out of Kuro's existence again. He's not sure if it's forbidden for them to be tangled up together in their emotions. Maybe so, but he's unable to tell, especially because he wants it all to continue on for forever.

All those sneaky night with Kiku beyond the eyes of other creatures, kisses shared in secret, and words exchanged where no one else can hear. It's a bliss he wish he could indulge in every night. A growl is emitted from his throat with no warning. He's angry it can't be more. He understand but can't help the anger that bubbles up and changes the lust of the guests to wrath.

Fights break out when he passes, the exit to the building letting him fall to his own void where he can boil his thoughts on his own. He refuses to let up on seeing Kiku. He would storm the gates in the sky if he had to, just once more to see the cold look those brown eyes have only for him. He smiles to himself at the thought. It may be an Angel he's wrapped up with, but it's so good to make Kiku like feeling bad.


End file.
